


Octopussy

by dustandroses



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Other, PWP, Smutday, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new finds its way "twixt Kaylee's nethers," and she'll never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopussy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> Dedicated to Ana Grrl who has the fastest keyboard on the Rim when it comes to answering canon questions.

Kaylee struggled to keep her head above the water. The power of the thrusts into her cunny were overwhelming - the double push made her gasp for air then moan as the first set of tentacles pulled out on a whoosh and the second set replaced it. Push-push, whoosh, push-push. She'd never felt anything like it, and she never wanted it to end.

Her legs were spread as wide as they could go, the tendons stretching until they ached, but the slick, heavy slide up and down her thighs made her shiver and moan and she didn't fight the ropy tentacles that held her knees apart. Push-push, whoosh, push-push. Her hands gripped the metal of the deep tub tightly; her arms trembling in her fear of loosing herself to this exquisite pleasure and letting herself sink below the surface.

She took in another deep gasp as the tentacle that was wound around her waist slid up and encircled one breast, kneading gently while the slender tip wrapped itself tightly around her nipple and squeezed, sending the most amazing sensations cascading up and down her spine before culminating at her clit and spreading fire through her full cunt. Push-push, whoosh, push-push.

She shuddered heavily, sending waves of water splashing up over her chin. She closed her mouth when the water flowed over it, breathing heavily through her nose. With a startled surge Kaylee pulled her head up out of the water that seemed to rock with the same rhythm as the complicated throb that vibrated through her body - push-push, whoosh, push-push. The power of that rhythm was sending her closer and closer to heaven.

Just about then, the tentacle that had been toying with Kaylee's clit - gliding over it, teasing her with the faintest of touches, slid firmly across the hard nub, making her cry out loud for the first time. A row of bumpy little ridges rubbed across her clit and back again, brushing hard against her with the same beat that pounded in her veins - push-push, whoosh, push-push. Her wordless shout seemed to echo all around her, and her eyes closed of their own accord as her hands slipped off the edge she clung to, splashing into the sloshing water and her head began to sink beneath the waves.

But before she could even panic, there were tentacles under her arms supporting her, buoying her up and holding her safe. Kaylee relaxed into the powerful thrusts of the push-push, whoosh, push-push inside her and surrendered to the rhythm that shoved her body up and up until she was soaring with it - flying just like her sweet girl Serenity, surging into the sky.

She moaned constantly now, as that one single-minded tentacle whipped back and forth across her clit, slick with her juices and the frothy water. She writhed in the grip of those vigorous tentacles as they moved faster and faster, shifting aggressively inside her and filling her up in a way nothing ever had before. Push-push, whoosh, push-push, whoosh, push-push.

The water surged around her, becoming more and more agitated - foamy little whitecaps that broke over her body as she twisted and jerked. Kaylee arched her pelvis up against the slick force that filled her - arched her back into the tingling pressure on her nipples - arched her whole body out of the water as she finally reached her climax and shouted her pleasure to anyone and anything that could hear.  


* * *

A trembling hand reached over the edge of the oversized tub and floundered, flapping here and there, finally landing on the little black box sitting on the table. Kaylee's head peeked over and she blinked, trying to bring her eyes into focus before pressing a button on the remote. Then she slid back into the water with a sigh. Eventually, she slipped out of the tub and began to towel dry, the smug grin of a well satisfied woman plastered across her face.

Kaylee grabbed the remote control and pressed the button that would begin the auto-clean process. She fell back onto the bed, figuring things out in her mind. Even if she could only use Octopussy when they'd made landfall and she could find a room with a big ole tub like this one, she'd never regret the two years' worth of savings that little gem of a toy represented.

She smiled as she pulled the blankets over her, snuggling down into the big comfy bed she'd splurged on for the weekend. As her eyes drifted closed she thought of Mal. It would be worth the time and effort involved if she could talk him round to bringing a bathtub onto Serenity. Kaylee sighed. Sometimes life was damn good, even way out here on the Rim.


End file.
